Junie B Jones, Middle School (with all its what-not and first loves)
by AJ Beatrice Jones
Summary: Junie B. goes to her first day of middle school. But when she rides the bus, she sees someone from the past. Little did she know that this whole year of school will be filled with new surprises, old friends (and old enemies) from kinder and grade one, first crushes, and lots of embarrassing moments. How will she survive the troubles of being a 13 year old?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiii everyone! First of all, I want to tell you that I'm new here in fanfiction. I'm sorry if this story is super short. I just really really REALLY love Junie B. Jones books. I collected every single book except Junie B. Jones and that Meanie Jim's Birthday and Junie B. Jones and a Little Monkey Business and another book (I forgot the title).**

 **THIS SPUNKY MISCHIEVOUS GIRL NEEDS MORE STORIES!**

 **Please tell me what you think by reviewing! I accept constructive criticism but please no flames ;^;**

 **Okay without any further ado, I present my first fanfic!**

* * *

Chapter One:

"Hmmhmmhmmhmhhmm!" I hummed as I waited for the bus. Hello! My name is Junie B. Jones. I am currently 13 years old and I'm starting middle school today! Graduation from elementary was hectic, but we managed to graduate!

The middle school I was going to attend this year was still the same school as I attended in kindergarten and elementary but the only difference is that it's middle school.

"Toot toot!" The bus honked. I hopped inside. I waved at the bus driver. "Hector" was his name. I mean, that's what was written in his name tag. He smiled and waved back. As I went deeper into the bus, I saw new students I never seen before. I gulped in nervousness.

I was looking for Herbert when someone called out to me. "Junie B.! Over here!" I turned around to see Herbert, Lennie, and Jose waving at me. I grinned and went to where they were. Apparently they saved me a seat. I plopped right down beside Herb. "Hey guys! How was summer?" I asked getting comfortable with my seat. Herb smiled and answered, "Summer was awesome. Me and my family went to Hawaii. Although my slippers were swept in the tide." He frowned. I giggled while Jose and Lennie tried so hard not to burst with laughter. "Hey! Its not funny! My mom got really mad at me and I had to buy new slippers. With my own allowance!" Herb fumed. I stopped laughing and gently patted him in the shoulder. "Sorry Herb. Don't worry, at least now you learned your lesson." Herb grinned. "Thanks Junie B."

I turned to Lennie and Jose. "What about you guys?" "Lennie and I practically spent our summer indoors playing video games." Jose said. He and Lennie high-fived. The three looked at me. "How about you, Junie B.?" I looked down at my feet. "I um...I went to Paris…" Herb, Lennie and Jose practically just stared at me with mouths wide open. "Paris?! Junie B. that's amazing!" they shouted. "Shhh!" I whispered. "Not so loud. Remember, we're not the only ones in the bus." They nodded. I took out my camera which I bring just about anywhere. I love photography you see. The camera was purple with a white strap and case. Mom wanted me to buy pink but pink is not really the type of colour I dig.

"Wanna see some pictures?" I asked. "Sure! Why not?" They said and went closer to the camera. I opened it and we browsed through the pictures. The Eifel Tower, the fountains, some bread shops and cafes we passed by and the hotel we slept at. "Hey Junie B. bring it back one picture please. I think you passed something." Jose said. I agreed and went back. It was a picture of me in front of the Eifel tower with my black and white dress and my red barrette.

I quickly closed the camera and stuffed it back in my bag. "H-hey! What the heck June! (Herb calls me that when he's mad at me.)" Herb shouted. "Si! It was a cute photo too." Jose agreed. I shook my head. "N-no it isn't! And besides, that was just a pictorial picture my mom requested. She bought that dress and barrette and told me to wear it so she can picture me. I didn't want to but she bribed me with chocolate mousse!"

They all laughed. "You were bribed with food? That's hilarious, Junie B.!" Lennie said.

The bus stopped. It seemed to pick up another student. I don't know why I was curious to look, but the student somewhat looked familiar. He had brownish blond hair and looked sort of handsome. He saw me staring at him and stared back. I didn't know why but for some reason, I slightly blushed. He seemed to also blush but he hid it by turning his head away and sat down to the chair behind us. As much as I wanted to look back, I felt sort of embarrassed. I turned back to see the guys chatting about basketball stuff. The bus was nearing school and it was off to a good start.

* * *

 **A/N: OK OK I know its short. B-but I promise! I'll make it longer next time! ^_^ Thanks! Again, tell me what you think in the reviews. No flames please! :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Old friendsand enemies

Chapter 2:

The bus entered the school gates and we all went down. I searched for the boy I saw at the bus but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Junie B.! What are you doing way over there?" C'mon, let's look at the class board. We'll see if were classmates or not." Herb said and pulled me with him to the board. There were a bunch of students already there looking at the board to see which class they were going. I searched for my name along the board.

"Class 2…class 3…ah there it is." I said as I found my name.

 **Class4A:**

 **Herb Tyler**

 **Junie B. Jones**

 **Jose Lopez**

 **Lucille Olsen**

 **Grace Garcia**

 **Leonard Harper**

 **May Murkee**

 **Chenille Anderson**

 **Chamille Anderson**

 **Paulie Allen Puffer**

 **William Wright**

 **Warren Cooper**

 **Ricardo Davis**

 **Sheldon Potts**

 **Jamal Hall**

 **Charlotte Blount**

 **Campbell Vallony**

 **Roger Green**

 **Shirley Gabriel**

"Wow." I said to myself. But apparently I spoke that loud enough for Herb to hear. "Hm? Something wrong, Junie?" he asked. I shook my head. "Nah. It's nothing. I just noticed that almost all of our classmates this year were our classmates in kindergarten and First Grade." "Well, that's okay. At least the bros and I are there with you." He playfully poked my shoulder. I grinned and poked him back.

Huh…Lucille and Grace were back. Those two didn't speak to me us much when we turned first grade. Lucille was with Chenille and Chamille; those two annoying twins who just agreed with whatever Lucille said and kind of worshipped her like a goddess. But I was pretty sure they were just doing that for the popularity since, I had to admit, Lucille was really popular with the guys. I kind of heard a rumour that she dated all of the jocks in the football team but dumped all of them. I think she's currently dating Sheldon Potts who was kind of cute but seriously not my type.

All of my new classmates were my classmates in kindergarten except Herb, Jose, Lennie and May.

Ugh, May. I remembered her well. That girl didn't stop picking on me when we were first grade. She was soooo annoying. Then there was William. That boy was a cry baby when we were young but I don't know if he's still like that though. There were some other people too like Shirley, Charlotte, Paul (I don't like calling him Paulie), Roger, Campbell, and some others.

Me, Herb, Lennie, and Jose went to look for our classroom. "Class 4A…this one?" Lennie said and opened the door. There were already some kids inside and they were chatting as if they already knew each other. I wasn't very good with crowds so I subconsciously grabbed the sleeve of Jose's shirt. Jose noticed this and laughed. "It's okay, Junie B. They're just people. They won't bite." He teased and patted me on the shoulder. I nervously nodded and slowly let go of his sleeve.

I saw Lucille chatting with the twins and May. She seemed to be twirling around. Probably showing off her new dress where here nana bought from who knows where. They seemed to get along well.

"Junie B.! Oh my gosh is that really you?!" A voice shouted. I turned around to see a three girls running towards me full speed. Before I could react the three girls nearly squeezed me to death by hugging me.

"Wha—I—who?" I nearly fell off balance with the weight. The three let go and one girl with curly black hair pouted. "Awww Junie B. doesn't remember us! You really forgot us? It's me Grace! And this is Charlotte and Shirley! From kindergarten remember?" I blinked slowly trying to sum up the information.

"Ah! It really is the three of you! Oh my gosh you guys look so different!" I gasped looking at the three of them. Grace looked much taller and sportier looking than before. She wore her hair in a high ponytail and wore a red t-shirt with some blue skinny jeans and a nice pair of sneakers with lighting streak designs. She looked so pretty! Shirley had short hair with a headband to keep it in place. She wore a pretty top with a white skirt and some flats. She still looked feminine as before, I thought with a giggle. Charlotte still wore braids and had glasses like me only they were pink instead of purple. She wore a crème coloured dress that reached her knees and wore white shoes with short heels.

"Of course we look different, silly! Were in middle school now. You certainly look the same though. Except now you have glasses. But much much MUCH prettier!" Charlotte giggled. Shirley nodded. "Charlotte's right! You look reeaally cute Junie B.! Especially with the glasses." She winked. I blushed. "T-thank you guys. That's real sweet of you. B-but hey! You guys look really cute too!" I said not wanting to be rude. "Thanks!" Shirley said.

Herb, Lennie, and Jose approached. "Who are these Junie B.? Old friends?" Herb asked. I nodded. "Guys, meet Grace, Shirley and Charlotte. They were my friends in kinder. Shirley, Charlotte, Grace meet Jose, Lennie, and Herb. My best buds since elementary." The three guys waved. "'Sup?" Jose said. The three girls giggled. "That's a cool accent there, Jose." Grace said. While they talked, I was looking around. It seemed as if the teacher still wasn't here. I hope it isn't a scary teacher, I thought.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Junie Jones." A bratty voice from behind me said. I turned around to see May smiling like a spoiled brat. "That's Junie B. Jones, May. You ALWAYS forget my B.! Why can't you get it through your thick skull, huh?" She frowned at that. "As if you weren't any better, Jones. Still as ugly as ever."

"Hey! Back off, May. It's no use saying that to Junie B. She's too pretty to be ugly unlike yourself." Charlotte said coming to my aid. "Yeah back off May. Or do you want to have trouble on the first day of class?" Lennie warned. May frowned at me and stomped away going back to Lucille.

"You okay, Junie B.?" Herb asked me. I nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. I've dealt with worse." "C'mon, let's just take our seats."

Our chairs had names on them to tell who sits where. Apparently, I sat next to Herb with Jose and Lennie just behind us.

All of the students took their seats while waiting for the teacher. The chair beside me though was still empty. "Is someone late or something?" I thought as I stared at it.

I didn't know who was going to be my new seatmate but that was the least of my concerns.

After waiting for 10 minutes or something, a woman came rushing through the door. She looked young around 20-25 and had short brown curly hair tied in a messy ponytail. She had lots of books and papers in her arms and seemed to be out of breath. "Oh gosh! I'm soooo sorry class! I woke up late, then I had to feed my cats, then I tripped on the way here so I had to go to the clinic! I'm so so sooooo sorry!" she bowed her head, really ashamed of herself.

"That's all right, teach! At least you came right?" Lennie teased. The whole class laughed, even May.

"A-ah…haha thank you. Now, let me introduce myself. My name is Mariel Kristen Rivera. But, I want you kids to call me Ms. MK." She said, smirking.

The whole class nodded.

"Good. Oh..um, Ms. Uh…" She looked at a piece of paper. "Ah yes, Ms. Jones?" "Yes, ma'am?" I asked. "Who is sitting next to you?" she pointed to the empty chair. "I'm sorry ma'am. I don't know." I said.

"Hmm, that's weird. The chairs here are supposed to fit the number of students." She frowned.

Then all of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. MK turned her head to the door's direction. "Oh? Who could that be?" She went near the door and opened it. We didn't see who she was talking to but it seems like that someone had something to do with our class.

"Hmm, OK. I see. OK. That's fine. Uh huh, yes. Okay, thank you." Ms. MK said. I stretched my neck a little to see who she was talking to. I saw from the looks of it, the principal. I gulped. Me and the principal usually had frequent talks in his office in my kindergarten and elementary days. It uh…didn't go out so well. And also, from the looks of it, it seems as if he has a student with him. I couldn't really see the student so I didn't know if it was a boy or a girl.

Ms. MK opened the door and let the student in.

I gasped.

It…It was him!

The boy from the bus!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG HI GUYS. ;u; I'm super seriously sorry if I haven't been updating that much. Here at our country, class has been going on and exam week is super close so ahahaha screw me for procrastinating my studies. I also couldn't think of anything for a while so screw writer's block too 3. Anyway, here's a new chapter. I really hope you enjoy it. Keep the love alive for Junie B.! Mwah 3**

* * *

Chapter 3:

The boy had a deadpan expression on his face until he spotted me. We stared at each other for a few seconds until I turned my head away. Ugh, my face felt hot.

Ms. MK spoke up, "Class, I have an announcement to make. We seem to have a student. Apparently, our new student here was late for enrollment but he managed to catch up before enrollment closed." She smiled.

"Mr. Grey here…" she seemed to stop herself from laughing, "pfft…uh yes, Mr. Grey here will be seating next to…Ms. Jones." She pointed to the seat next to me.

My eyes went wide. He'll be sitting next to me?

The boy walked over to the seat next to me but I could feel he glanced towards me and slowed down a bit when he was in front of me.

He sat down and his deadpan expression came back.

"Okay class, I need you to take out your Math books and turn to page 3. We'll be learning about formulas."

…

I wouldn't say class was hard but I wouldn't say it wasn't easy either. It was so-so. The bell rang and everyone rushed out for lunch.

I was putting my pencil case back into my backpack when Grace, Shirley and Charlotte came.

"Ugh…I think my brain just melted." Grace groaned. I laughed. "Area wasn't that bad, I think. You just need to memorize them then you're good to go." "Psshh, who needs math when you have wifi?"

As we talked, I saw from the corner of my eye that the boy next to me was already done packing up and was ready to go to the cafeteria.

Well, he didn't seem to have any friends here so I guess I'll invite him to have lunch with us.

"Hey-!" I started but that May beat me to it.

"Hi! I'm May. You wanna have lunch with me and my friends?" she said sweetly. Lucille, Chenille, and Chamille giggled. Ugh, if I just had the courage to shut those annoying laughs up, I would've done that years ago.

"Uh…" The boy bowed his head and glanced towards me. I felt my face go warm again. Dang it. Those blue eyes were so tantalizing.

"Omg okay then! Let's go!" May pulled him by the arm and dragged him to the cafeteria. The other girls followed, giggling loudly. The boy looked back to me one last time before he disappeared down the corridor.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Grace, Charlotte, and Shirley grinning like they're thinking of something evil.

"W-what?" I said.

"We saaaaaw thaaaat." Grace said in a sing-song voice.

"Junie B., you can't hide it. We all saw it! You were blushing when that dude looked at you!" Shirley squealed.

"Omg, Junie B., that guy likes you! I can feel it!" Charlotte said as she adjusted her glasses.

My face went red. "W-w-what? Of course not! I mean, his eyes were just wandering around the room. It wasn't anything special! And I wasn't blushing!"

They all laughed evilly. Oh shoot. I had a feeling that the following days here at school was going to be a heck of a ride.

...

"Hey, Herb, did you hear that?"

"Yeah. I did Jose. I DID."

"Dang, I knew it bro. I kept seeing him look at her since this morning at the bus."

"Shut up, Lennie. I saw it too."

"What're you gonna do, bro. She'll be stolen away from you. We promised each other. Ever since we first saw her on the first day of first grade. If Lennie and I can't have her, at least you should. You promised, bro. If you don't, then that promise will be void."

"Ugh, don't worry. She'll never be stolen away from me. I promise. She's mine…only mine."

* * *

 **WOOP WOOP HERB IS JEALOUS~~~**

 **I'm sorry if the chapter is short. I'll try to update super soon mmkay? Luv you guys and please review! Byyeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HI GUYS! I'm am soooooo super sorry that updates are slow. I just came from a badminton tournament and it was really tiring. Plus, exams are here so I needed to study. Anywho, this chappy focuses more on Ollie but don't worry! The romance will continue in the next chapter :3**

 **LET'S KEEP THE LOVE FOR JUNIE B.! WOOHOOO (I'm sorry. I just ate a chocolate bar and I feel hyper xD)**

* * *

Chapter 4

I don't know why but school ended quickly and all I remember was me agreeing to Grace about the mall date.

I don't even know why she called it a date when it was just me, Herb, Lennie, Jose, her, Charlotte, and Shirley going out to watch a movie on Saturday.

I walked inside my room hearing my mom call, "If you're hungry there's leftover spaghetti on the fridge. Your dad and I will be working overtime. Ollie is with your grandparents downstairs, okay?"

"Okay!" I answered and dropped all my stuff on the floor and locked my door.

I flopped down on my bed and hugged Phillip Johnny Bob close. After all those years I still had him by my side. I never even bought another stuffed toy other than him. I loved him a lot. Up to now I still talked to him about my school life and other stuff. Ever since I learned how to sew (just a bit though) I learned to replace his missing buttons and sew his arms together when they get loose and fall.

I was about to fall asleep when my phone rang.

I groggily grabbed my phone from my backpack and saw the caller ID. A picture of Jose with a Fedora appeared. I think I took that picture during his 13th birthday.

I picked it up and answered.

"Hey Jose. What's up?"

"Hi Junie. What time was the meet up in the mall? I forgot. Grace was talking too fast."

"She said it was ten a.m. Just in front of the department store."

"Okay. Thanks and sorry for the sudden call."

"That's fine. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and tossed my phone underneath my pillow. Great. Now I couldn't fall asleep. Thanks a lot Jose.

I decided to go downstairs and eat. I'll probably watch TV too.

"Hey, 'teacher'! Welcome back to class!" Ollie shouted as I came down.

"Shut up, twerp. Like that could match up to 'dolly'." I smirked.

Ollie had grown up into this bratty annoying 8 year old that usually calls me 'teacher' because of my glasses. It was a lame nickname. I call him 'dolly' though. It was because he blushes easily which leads me to comparing him with mom's dolls with rosy cheeks. And it wasn't like we both despised each other to the max. We just have a hard time expressing ourselves to each other. But sometimes he did open up to me about his crushes and problems. I do try to help him. It was the typical brother and sister relationship.

"Shut up! I did not blush." He answered back and slurped his spaghetti.

"Whatever. How was school?" I asked him, getting a plate and a fork.

"It was fine. Lucas was there again. You wouldn't believe it, sis! When he saw me, he ran as fast as his baby feet could carry him! His cronies also ran with him." He snickered.

Lucas was Ollie's number one rival. They hated each other's guts. One day I saw Lucas and his gang push Ollie around and steal his lunch when mom asked me to pick him up at school when she had a meeting. I only threatened them a bit but I guess they got scared.

I think I scared them a little **too** much.

I laughed out loud. "Oh really now? I wish I saw it." I sat down on the table and began twirling the spaghetti with my fork.

Ollie was quiet for a while. We ate silently and immediately I knew something was up.

"Okay, what's the problem now?" I asked and looked at him directly in the eye.

"How'd you know?" he asked clearly surprised.

"I know you, bro. What's the problem this time?"

He blushed and looked away. "Uh…there's uh…you know…girl."

My eyes widened. Ollie likes a girl? Interesting.

"You like someone in your class?" I asked simply and continued eating spaghetti.

"Uh yeah…she's…really pretty. And uh…you know her."

I dropped my fork.

"Wait. Don't you dare tell me it's…"

"It's Christina."

I let that seep into my brain for a few seconds.

Wait.

Huh?

Christina?

That name sounded familiar.

Oh yes it did.

…

WAIT WHAT CHRISTINA?!

Christina was Jose's little sister and Ollie's classmate and best friend along with Mark who was Herb's little brother and James, Lennie's little brother. They were also like us when we were young and I couldn't believe how that even happened.

"Whoa hold up. You like Christina for how long now?" I nearly choked saying that.

"Uh…for some time now. Ever since we were babies I guess."

"You wouldn't remember that, idiot. But wow. Christina, really?"

Christina was the exact opposite of me. She's really girly and stylish and was much more updated in fashion than me. But she was really sweet and kind and pretty. I did get along with her well.

"Shh! They might hear!" He pointed to the living room where my grandparents were watching TV.

"And? What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I don't know! I just told you, okay? Don't tell anyone!" He said and looked at me with those puppy eyes.

"Ugh fine. But nice choice though. Couldn't pick a better girl." I smirked and cleaned up. I seriously wanted to get my camera right now because Ollie's whole face was red.

It would've been good blackmail.

I went back to my room and changed into my pajamas.I honestly couldn't wait for Saturday and the movie. Me and the guys always went to the mall for the arcade and movies but I've never been shopping with girlfriends before. It was both scary and exciting at the same time.

I crawled back in bed and got my phone. I watched some PewDiePie and Markiplier videos until I got sleepy.

My eyes began to feel droopy and just like that I was knocked out cold.

The weird thing was, just as I fell asleep, I remembered something that happened a long time ago.

A very special memory.

And it involved my first love giving me a very mushy gushy valentine card.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: omg guys I am soooo sorry for not updating too often. Exams are stressing me out so I'm so sorry ~**

 **Anywho, I'm going to post TWO new chapters just for you guys 3**

 **Tell me what you think about it by reviewing because I just love it when you guys give me your opinion about my story. Also, I wanted to tell you guys I will be adding new characters that YOU guys can customize yourselves! Just give the full name, personality, appearance and other stuff about your very own character. I will probably make side chapters about them just for you. ;)**

 **Now then, let's move on to the story! Enjoy~~**

* * *

Chapter 5

The week went by really fast. I can't believe I survived the first week of school with that bratty May. If I wasn't a patient person, I would have punched her and her gang to the ground. Also add the fact that Grace, Shirley and Charlotte kept teasing me about that boy.

"I should really introduce myself to that boy. I don't even know his first name and it's been a week already." I said out loud.

It was already Saturday and the mall "date" was supposed to happen later this afternoon.

I looked at the clock. It was already 1 p.m.

I sighed and decided to get dressed. I trudged over to my closet and opened it.

"AHH!"

Before I knew it, a pile of clothes buried me as I lay flat down in my carpet. Dang me for not arranging my closet.

I wasn't really known to be clean about my stuff so screw it.

I pushed the clothes off my chest and piled them on my bed. I wonder what should I wear today?

 **Knock! Knock!**

I turned to my door and opened it. I was surprised to see Grace, Shirley and Charlotte smiling at me.

"Yo! We decided to help you with dressing up." Grace said. Shocked, I asked "How'd you know I needed help?" "You weren't really awarded "best dressed" in the old days, ya know?"

I invited them in and they sat down with me on the bed. Charlotte scanned my clothes and wrinkled her nose. "Why don't you have any dresses? These are all big sweaters, button downs, and oversized tees!"

I flopped down on the bed. "Because I don't really fancy wearing dresses. I don't like skirts too. I do own a few though because my grandparents always send me some."

Charlotte continued digging through my clothes and paired a big beige sweater and a black skirt.

Grace and Shirley both gave a thumbs up to it while I scowled. "I can't wear that! It's too revealing!" I exclaimed.

Charlotte glared, "This isn't revealing at all. First of all, the sweater is already oversized. Second, the skirt reaches just under your knees. So please, wear this to the mall."

I huffed in annoyance. This was going nowhere so I just grabbed the clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

After getting dressed, I looked at myself in the mirror and to be honest, I did look good in a skirt. Oh well. I should probably wear skirts more frequently.

I went outside and showed the girls my outfit.

"You look so cute, Junie!"

"Totally agree with that."

"See? I told you it'd look good."

Shirley patted Charlotte by the shoulder. "You really are the most fashionable one in this group."

Grace got a pouch from her backpack and pulled out a tube of lip gloss. "Mind if I use your mirror?" she asked me. "Sure. Go ahead."

I watched as she applied lip gloss like a pro. I never knew she wore makeup. In a minute, the other two were also putting on some makeup. Shirley wore mascara while Charlotte put on a bit of concealer on her chin.

"You guys wear makeup?" I asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah but just a little though. Like what I read in a book, 'just make your natural features shine.'"

I nodded and it did make sense. Grace had pouty lips, Shirley had long lashes and Charlotte had really clear skin except for the pimple on her chin.

I never wore makeup ever. I don't really need it since my skin looks fine.

After the girls got ready, we were already off to the mall. The mall was just near my house so we could just walk. Grace said it was "good exercise".

We went inside the mall and sat in the chairs near the fountain. "Where are the guys?" I asked, tugging on my skirt so it would go lower. I seriously wasn't used to wearing them.

"They just texted me. They'll be here in a minute or two. And stop tugging on your skirt, you'll damage it." Charlotte gently swatted my hand away from the skirt.

Seriously, Charlotte acted like a big sister. It felt nice.

After a minute, I saw the guys coming inside.

"Hey! Sorry were late. My dad picked us up late." Herb said.

I smiled. "Yo its fine. At least you don't have to go through the awkwardness of wearing a skirt."

The three dudes finally noticed I was wearing a skirt and they all burst into laughing.

"Since when did you wear a skirt, June-june!" Herb always called me June-june when he wanted to tease me.

I hit him on the head with my fist. "If you say that again I swear I'm going to hit you harder than that."

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Fine, okay, I was just joking." Herb said rubbing his head.

Grace looked at her watch. "Hm, the movie will start in two hours. We have a lot of time left so I guess we can go to the places we want to go in the meantime. Okay here's the plan. Me and the girls will go to the department store and you guys go wherever you want. We all meet up after an hour at the food court so we can eat before the movie. We can still buy popcorn before the movie."

"The guys and I will hang out in the bookstore then." Lenny said.

As we parted ways, Herb whispered something to my ear. "I'msosorryaboutearliertobehonestireallylikeyourstyletodayitscute." I frowned. "What did you say? I didn't understand a thing." But Herb was already going inside the bookstore.

I sighed. Herb can be weird sometimes.

I followed the girls to the department store but I could hear they were talking to someone. They seemed…angry.

I went closer and saw May, Lucille and the twins face to face with them.

"Well, well, well, what a surprise meeting you girls here." Lucille said with a sarcastic tone.

"*cough* horrible surprise." Chenille said smirking.

"*cough* ugly girls." Chamille said smirking.

"I heard that you know." Shirley said rolling her eyes.

"Well, whatever. We didn't come here in a limousine to argue with poor people." Lucille said smugly.

"Well we didn't come here to argue with brats who judge people too quickly." I said.

As we continued to glare at each other, Sheldon appeared with a bunch of clothes in his hands.

"Babe, these were the clothes you reserved yesterday. Oh, hi Junie B."

Lucille looked at him shocked and angry at the same time. "You will never talk to this girl ever again, babe." She looked at our group and glared. "See you, losers."

She grabbed Sheldon by the arm and walked away, May and the twins following close behind.

"Grrr! I swear, one day I'll wrap her whole mansion in toilet paper!" Grace said.

"Calm down. She isn't worth the toilet paper, believe me." I said.

We all laughed and checked out the rest of the store. Charlotte seemed like the most excited one out of all of us. She kept looking at clothes, shoes, and accessories while the rest of us just sat down looking at her.

Meanwhile…

Herb's POV

Me and the dudes decided to check out the "Teens" section. I guess you could say I like reading. Lenny and Jose also loved reading.

"Seriously, I need to save up some money for these books. I'm always broke, man." Jose sighed after checking his wallet.

"How can you save up money when you always spend it on computer games?" Lenny said as he scanned some comic books. "Whatever. Those are quality games, man. Respect them."

I was scanning around the shelves. I seriously couldn't shake of the fact that Junie is wearing a skirt. I'm kinda glad she didn't understand what I said earlier or I would die in embarrassment.

After a while, I decided to read an open book which was rare since all the books here are sealed. Lucky me.

I was intently reading it when someone bumped my shoulder.

"Hey-!"

I froze.

He froze too.

It was him.

The new guy in school.

"Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." He said sheepishly. I shook my head. "It's fine. No harm done."

He looked around. "Where's Junie B.?"

I raised one eyebrow. "Why? Is there something you need to tell her? Tell it to me and I'll just relay it to her."

"Oh nothing. It's just, I always see her around you guys so I thought she was around."

"Well, she is here in the mall but with the girls. They went to the department store to check out some stuff." Jose said.

Suddenly two boys also around our age appeared.

"Hey, man. I'm hungry. Let's go and eat already." Said the brown haired guy. I think he was in our class. His name was Paulie Allen Puffer. I'll just call him Paul.

"Yeah. Me too. My stomach is starving." Said the brownish blond haired guy. I think his name was William.

"Fine. I'll pay." He turned to me. "We'll be leaving. Nice chat, bro."

I nodded. "Yeah. See you."

I watched him as he walked towards the exit…

Just when Junie came in.

Junie's POV

Oh my gosh it's him! With his friends no doubt. William and Paul I think.

"Oh hi Junie B." He said smiling. "Hi." I smiled back.

"Where are you guys going?" "Oh to the food court. Me and the guys are gonna eat lunch."

I grinned. "Were also going to eat lunch. Say, why don't we all go together as a group. We'll be watching Goosebumps after we eat."

He looked surprised. "We'll be watching Goosebumps too. What a coincidence."

I didn't know why I was so happy. "So? Let's all go together then…"

Oh! Perfect timing! I need to know his first name.

I looked up to him. "Um…what was your name again?"

He paused for a second and laughed.

"Oh right. They didn't really say my first name during introduction."

He looked at me with those mesmerizing eyes.

It seemed like hours of staring into those eyes until he spoke up.

"My name is Jim. Jim Grey. Nice to meet you, Junie B. Jones."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: yoohoo lovelies! Like I promised, I added another chapter! I hope you like it 3 In this chapter I like, explained the characteristics of Herb, Jose and Lenny. They're such sweet guys tbh. I actually have a crush on Jose lol.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Jim…

Jim?

JIM?!

I staggered back.

"Y-y-you're m-m-mean-nie J-j-j-j-jim?!" I could seriously feel my face get hot.

He laughed. "Yup. That's me." He looked at me again. "You didn't change at all. You're still the same old Junie B. Jones from kinder."

Grace, Charlotte and Shirley looked confused. "Why're you so flustered Junie B.?" Grace asked.

I shook my head. "O-oh it's nothing I just uh remembered something funny."

The girls looked at me funny while Jim smirked.

"Hey Junie B.!"

I turned around to see Herb and the dudes walk out the bookstore. I smiled. "Hey guys! Come here! I want you to meet someone."

Herb looked kinda annoyed.

"Guys, this is Jim. He was in my class in kinder." I grinned.

"Wait, you mean Jim? The guy who used to call you names and bullied you when you were in kinder?" Lenny said.

I laughed. "Yeah. He was such a jerk."

Jim pretended to look hurt and said, "But I did give you a mushy gushy vale-"

I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Ahaha, I'll just have a word with him. Excuse us a moment." I dragged him away from the group until we were far away. I removed my hand from his mouth.

Jim grinned. "What? Don't they know I gave you a valentine card?" I shook my head. "No they don't. You didn't want to tell anyone before so I kept that promise."

"Well, you can tell 'em now. I'm not scared of letting anyone know." He grinned wider. "No! I won't. It's too embarrassing plus the guys won't like that. They're…kinda protective. Like brothers."

He laughed. "Like brothers? Oh man, they've been brother-zoned! But fine, I won't tell anyone." I looked confused. "What do you mean?" "Nevermind. Anyway let's go back. I'm starving."

I nodded. As we walked towards the group, I felt arms slide around my neck.

No way. Was he?

Jim was hugging me from behind!

My eyes quickly shifted to the dudes and from what I saw, they weren't happy.

"Jim! Let go!" I whispered urgently.

"Mmm, don't wanna." He lazily said and decided to hug me tighter.

Shoot! This was so embarrassing..

William grinned. "Yo dude, you like this girl?"

Everything happened so fast. Jim let go of me as he aimed his fist towards William's face.

William stopped it with his hand and grinned. "I was just kidding, man. No need for the fist."

Jim glared at him and put his fist down. For some reason, I felt if William wasn't Jim's best friend, he would be dead by now.

"Okay guys. Let's go. We have an hour until the movie. Let's hurry up." Grace said.

We all walked to the food court. The walk was kinda awkward since no one was really talking to each other.

From what seemed like forever, we reached our destination. I decided to be the one to order. Herb also volunteered to help me.

We decided to order a group meal. Herb helped me out my carrying the trays to our table.

The table was rectangular shaped. The seating arrangement is the following (clockwise):

Me-Herb-Jose-Lenny-Grace-Shirley-Charlotte-Paul-Jim-William.

I was used to eating with the dudes since we always eat together in school, at our houses, when we go to the mall and nearly every day.

I didn't realize I was starving until I saw the food. We began to eat.

After a few minutes, Herb pointed near my lips. "Hey, Junie you have a piece of rice on your face. Here, let me remove it for you." His thumb glided near my lips and showed me the rice grain.

I grinned. "Thanks, man." I continued eating.

Herb's POV

Junie B. was already used to me removing pieces of food from her face. Ever since elementary, she was such messy eater but it was cute.

I could see from the corner of my eye that Jim's mouth twitched a little. He looked mad. Hehehe…

Jim's POV

That little twit. He did that on purpose. Wait. Why am I even mad? Ugh.

Junie's POV

After eating we packed up for the movie. After buying the tickets. Since it was a Saturday, the line was pretty long. It took some time for us to get inside the cinema.

Good thing we were kind of early for the movie so we had time to settle into our chairs.

The seating is as follows (left to right):

Grace-Shirley-Charlotte-Me-Herb-Jose-Lenny-William-Jim-Paul

The people started pouring inside the cinema.

"Oh my gosh. I didn't know poor people could afford tickets to a movie."

Oh no…

Lucille and her gang was seated in the chairs above us.

"Well I didn't know they allowed annoying girls like you inside the cinema." I glared.

The twins giggled but stopped immediately when Lucille glared at them.

"Well uh…ah! At least I have a _boyfriend_ who's going to watch with me." Lucille grabbed Sheldon by the arm. He looked a little shy.

I couldn't believe that dude was head over heels in love with Lucille. She's such a jerk.

"What does that have to do-

I felt a hand land on my shoulder.

"Junie B. has a boyfriend. Me!" Herb said.

Lucille raised an eyebrow.

I looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"I-I mean of course. I'm Junie's boy friend. Guy friend. Jose and Lenny too of course. She doesn't need a boyfriend. She has her gang with her right Junie B.?"

I felt my face go hot. "Uh sure. Of course. They're the best guy friends I've ever had in my life." I put my hand on his shoulder.

Herb's POV

OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHWHYONEARTHDIDISAYTHATUGHHHHERBERTYOUARESUCHANIDIOT!

Jim's POV

He is just too obvious.

Junie's POV

I enjoyed the movie. But for some reason, I found myself staring at Herb in some parts of the movie.

He stared intently into the big screen. I never really thought about Herb in…that way.

I always tell Herb that the girl he likes (but he did say he didn't have one) or the girl he _will_ like is going to be the luckiest girl in the world. Actually, the girls that Jose, Herb and Lenny would like would be the luckiest girls ever.

They were the sweetest bunch ever.

Herb was brave, strong and the most thoughtful of the three. He was there when I needed someone to tell my problems to. When I text him, he replies almost immediately. He calls me every day to ask how I am or whatever. He really was a sweet guy. He even went through my balcony to bring me chocolate pizza that he made himself (yes! He bakes!) when he knew I was super sad that I got an F in my History test! I'm lucky to have a best friend like him.

Jose was the classiest of the three. He acted like a prince and acts super friendly. He's such a gentleman. He opens doors for me and even helps me study. He was actually the brainiest out of the four of us so we always go to his house for group study.

Lenny…well to be honest, Lenny was the dorkiest, clumsiest most adorable guy I know. He can act a bit stupid at times but I seriously don't mind. He is just so huggable and dorky and shy. He's super sweet too.

I never told this to anyone, but I'm used to seeing them without shirts on. One time we were in Jose's house for a sleepover and only saw them in towels around their waists. I didn't get shy or anything since I was used to it.

Wait. Why was I thinking these things? Why now?

Something is wrong with me, seriously.

I felt something on my shoulder.

I looked down to see Herb…asleep.

I knew my face was scarlet red. Why are you acting like a girl, Junie B?! This is Herb! You're bestest friend in the whole entire universe! The one who knows all your secrets and hurts. I can't believe this. Nononononono Junie B. just please just no.

I adjusted Herb's head so he would be comfortable in my shoulder and just continued watching the movie.

Meanwhile..

Jim's POV

…why…

Jim. You shouldn't be feeling this. You promised yourself you wouldn't like Junie B. again. It was just puppy love. I'm sure.

I'm sure…..


End file.
